


Executive Assistance

by stareyednight



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Raw 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyednight/pseuds/stareyednight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve is ready to convince AJ that she is the best choice for the new Raw GM's assistant. In any way she needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTail/gifts).



> This takes place the week after Raw 1000 at the end of July when AJ was appointed Raw's General Manager.
> 
> It's also a gift for my lovely husband (even though it's four months late...).

AJ sat in her new office and pondered the walls. She'd taken down John Laurinaitis's hideous white suit and was trying to decide about the No Way Out poster. While that Pay-Per-View was long over and done with, it still remained her favourite picture of her and Daniel. She leaned back on the couch and was considering moving the WWE 13 game poster to the centre when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Eve opened the door and stuck her head in. “AJ, do you have a minute?”

Puzzled, but curious, AJ waved her in. “This is a... surprise, Eve. What can I help you with?”

Eve, clad in a snug top and skirt set, sat down on the couch and crossed her long legs. “Well, AJ, it's actually what I think I can do for you. You see, I was Laurinaitis's Executive Assistant for some time and in that time I learned a lot about Raw and the way the WWE works backstage. I would be happy to fill that role for you, especially as you're new to administration.”

AJ blinked at Eve, thrown. “Really. You want to be my assistant?”

“Executive assistant,” Eve corrected. “But, yes, I'd be happy to perform any of the tasks I performed for Mr Laurinaitis.”

AJ's smile turned mocking. “Really? Any of them? Because you seem like the kind of girl who puts the 'ass' in assistant.”

Eve just arched an eyebrow. “You'd know as well as I do that men never seem to need follow through as long as their imaginations have enough to work with.” She slid closer to AJ on the couch. “Now, women, we tend to require proof. Something...” Eve pressed her leg against AJ's and leaned in closer. “...Tangible,” she finished, before trailing her fingers up AJ's thigh and leaning in to kiss her.

Though obviously surprised, AJ didn't push her away and Eve took the opportunity to part her lips and deepen the kiss. She ran her hand through AJ's hair until they finally broke apart, breathing heavily. Eve noticed AJ's eyes on her chest as she inhaled and she grinned. She knew her breasts were spectacular and apparently AJ thought so too.

“I thought you enjoyed getting up close and personal with them the other week. Go ahead.” Even then AJ still looked uncertain, so Eve pulled her top over her head and off. AJ leaned in to kiss her again and wasted no time getting her hands on Eve's breasts, hands roaming over her bra. Eve returned the favour by unbuttoning AJ's blouse and starting to push it off AJ's shoulders.

AJ made a noise in her throat as Eve stroked her fingers across AJ's collarbone and down between her breasts. AJ broke the kiss and leaned back against the couch, panting. Eve took the opportunity to drag her lips down the side of AJ's neck and arrange her body so she could slant herself against AJ. She pressed her breasts against AJ and reached around her back to undo AJ's bra as she arched into Eve. As she did so, AJ tried to free herself from her blouse and jacket that were tangled around her elbows.

With a sound of triumph, AJ tossed the offending clothes to the floor beside Eve's shirt, and Eve sent AJ's bra with them. When Eve's hands finally closed over AJ's bare breasts, AJ let out a moan that Eve was sure could be heard in Catering.

“I bet people don't pay them nearly enough attention,” Eve remarked as she rolled AJ's nipples between her fingers. AJ blushed, but Eve just leaned in more so that AJ was manoeuvred into laying back against the arm of the couch. “Let me,” she purred, before lowering her head to close her lips over AJ's right nipple. AJ gripped Eve's arms as she went to town, licking and sucking at one breast and then the other. She traced little circles around the nipple and nibbled her way along the underside, making sure to spread the attention around.

AJ was making little noises, moans and pants, but she raised her head and reached for the straps of Eve's bra. She drew them down and Eve paused in her attention to AJ's left breast to help AJ get her bra off her.

Tentatively, AJ slid her hands down over Eve's shoulders and down her chest until she was very gently cupping Eve's breasts. Eve made a pleased sound in her throat, which seemed to spur AJ on and she became a bit surer as she massaged Eve's breasts.

“I've never, I mean, I can't really believe... I always wanted...” AJ blushed even redder, but Eve just smiled.

“Then mine's a good rack to start with,” she said and AJ laughed breathlessly. Eve slid her body in closer so that they were chest to chest and AJ hissed at the contact. She gasped, startled when Eve ran a hand up her leg and along the seam of her new business pants, but it turned into a moan when Eve pressed in as she reached the centre.

Eve kept their breasts pressed together and walked her fingers up to undo AJ's pants. She crept them over the waistband of AJ's underwear and her fingertips settled right in AJ's wetness.

“My my, you are a breast girl. Or maybe it's just been too long since you had anyone else's hands but your own, hmm?” Eve slid two fingers smoothly into AJ and the other woman arched and gasped. Eve took a moment to look at AJ, naked from the waist up, with her pants open and pushed down to her hips. It was a very good look on her.

Eve got down to business, curving her fingers inside AJ and rubbing her thumb across AJ's clit on every other stroke. It didn't take long for AJ's moans to pick up and Eve fondled one of her own breasts to see AJ's reaction and she kept up the rhythm thrusting her fingers into AJ.

It only took another pinch of AJ's nipple before AJ threw her head back and came with a gasp and a high pitched noise. Eve stroked her gently through it and freed her fingers from AJ's ruined underwear. She gave her fingers a lick and AJ's eyes widened as she lay slumped on the couch.

Eve wiped her fingers on a tissue and located her bra. She shook out her shirt and pulled it and her bra back on, hoping their were no obvious smudges on it. AJ still looked a bit post-orgasmically hazy, but she frowned as Eve stood up, sliding her foot into the heel that had fallen off.

“Wait, don't you want me to-?”

Eve smiled as she smoothed her hair down. “An assistant's job is to take care of your needs. You just let me know if I can be of anymore... help in the future.” She exited carefully, making sure to close the door behind her.

 

When Eve walked into AJ's office to find CM Punk fucking her against her desk next week before Raw, Eve just reassessed. Clearly AJ wasn't interested in her assistance, but there were two General Managers in WWE. Booker would just require a different approach.


End file.
